The present invention relates generally to a resource security system, and more particularly, to an improved automated enrollment process for a resource security system.
Door access systems allow authorized persons to gain access to an apartment complex, a home, or a secure area of a building. Such access is traditionally achieved via a key, a magnetic card, a personal identification number, or an intercom call to a person already in the building. Many of these methods present security flaws and inconveniences to either the users or the building manager. For instance, keys and magnetic cards can be lost, forgotten, stolen or illegally duplicated, while PIN numbers can be easily forgotten, annoying to enter on a keypad and/or spied upon by bystanders.
More recently, door access systems have been developed that grant access based on a biometric feature associated with the person requesting access. However, such systems have typically not employed a user-friendly means for enrolling new users. In addition, such system have not provided access to administrative functions associated with the system. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a resource security access system which addresses these and other shortcomings of the conventional technology.